The Guild
by Cora-DragonSoul
Summary: ON HIATUS. A dark, modern Fairy Tail AU When his previous school is shut down after claims of an illegal fighting circuit, Natsu and his friends are forcible relocated to different parts of the country. But they are determined to reunite and regain their pride, and they will let nothing stand in their way. Warning: mentions of domestic abuse; violence. I don't own the cover image.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to a darker, twisted, modern Fairy Tail AU!  
I started writing a high school AU a while ago, but this one had recently wiggled into my head and I like it a lot more. The characters are a bit OOC, so I'm really only using them as a base. Which I guess means this is more 'inspired by' than a pure fanfic? It also doesn't really follow the FT story line.**

 **Obviously, I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, though I like to think I own what I've done with them and these ideas.**

 **The title is a working title because I couldn't think of a good one.**

* * *

 **The Guild: Chapter 1**

Natsu sighed as he stared out the classroom window. With his feet, clad in his usual black runners, up on the desk in front of him, he slumped in his seat just waiting for the lesson to end so he could go to lunch. No-one was bothering him, not even the teacher who was probably pissed off that he'd come in halfway through class and wasn't even listening. Natsu had only been here 3 weeks and had already made a name for himself as dangerous. No-one wanted to be the one to tell him off. With his strange, spiked, pastel-pink hair, messy uniform, permanent scarf and leather wristbands, he'd attracted attention quickly. But now, the only people who even talked to him were those who hadn't yet heard, or didn't believe, the story from his 5th day in which he'd sent 3 guys to hospital for annoying him. So, he sat, undisturbed in maths class, waiting for the bell, thinking to himself. Asking himself why he was even in class at all. Oh yeah, because he'd promised Gramps and Gildarts. Because if he didn't he'd potentially lose all his freedom. And because she'd asked him to. He involuntarily winced slightly just at the thought of her disappointed face if he stopped attending classes. He wished, for the thousandth time, that she was there with him.

The bell finally rang and Natsu calmly swung his legs down, rising from his seat and heading out the door. He ignored everybody on the way to his favourite spot. He nearly asked himself how the hell this had happened, but it was kind of hard to forget. He'd been going to a small high school halfway across the country from here, full of friends and people he thought of as family, but then it had suddenly been taken away from him. Some stupid government authority had arrested Headmaster Makarov (known to the kids as Gramps or Master), apparently on claims of 'brainwashing defenseless children into taking part in an underground fight club' or something. It was all bullshit. As Lucy had so eloquently said at the court hearing, Gramps had taken in a lot of orphans or kids from troubled backgrounds, given them somewhere to live and an education, while also helping them learn self-defense. A lot of them had come from really dangerous situations, Lucy included. So what if it had sort of turned into an underground fight scene? That was mostly out of Makarov's hands, he'd just tried to make sure none of them got killed in the process. It turned out that they couldn't find him guilty of anything serious because all the students had spoken out in defence of him and every teacher at the school. It had been hell for about 2 weeks. They'd been interrogated by police and youth psychologists. Someone had tried to tell him he had anger issues and 'borderline pyromania', but he hadn't seen how either of those things were relevant. Except that his anger problems had nearly made things worse in the courtroom when the arsehole lawyer person had accused Gramps of some pretty horrid things and he'd jumped the barrier in an attempt to punch his lights out. Eventually some of his friends had to pin him (the normal security guards had been no match) and he'd only stopped when Makarov finally said his name and then Lucy had called him back. He hadn't been allowed to stay at the hearing after that, but apparently they'd tried to use his problems against the school headmaster, saying he was to blame.

The next day they'd allowed him to return, though bound by a promise to neither blow up the court nor attack anyone inside it, and his friends had done their part. He'd watched, proudly, as Lucy had taken the stand. She was so smart and brave. She'd answered all questions with a brilliant, composed grace, saying exactly the right things. Though then they'd tried to ask her about her past and she'd shut them down saying the police were aware and it was entirely irrelevant to the case. She was one of the few that hadn't joined as a child and made a pretty good case that there was no brainwashing or kidnapping occurring. Erza had been next, and him and Gray had sniggered at the mean lawyer cowering under her deathly gaze. He'd been the focus of that glare many times, it was nice to see it directed at someone who deserved it. She'd been equally composed and graceful, with her head head held high, though less good with words than Lucy. A few others spoke, including Gray, and then it was his turn. He'd hated the interrogation in front of everybody. A glare from Erza and a smile from Lucy had kept him from losing his temper, but it had been hard work. He'd answered all questions, grinding his teeth when they were phrased in a way that attacked Gramps. Then they'd asked about his adoptive father, Igneel, who had disappeared when he was a kid. They'd said that Natsu's claim that Igneel was a member of the Dragons (a semi-legendary special forces corp) was fictional and a product of brainwashing. They'd said it had to be because the Dragons weren't even real. Natsu had heard Wendy burst into tears and Gajeel yelling in defence of their parents (his father and Wendy's mother had also been Dragons), but Natsu had just entirely shut down. His face went blank and he refused to even respond to any further questions. The psychologist person had then stepped in, saying something about protecting his mental health. He hadn't actually minded that person, liking that they cared for this kids, even if they tried to throw around stupid disorders like 'stockholm syndrome'. He didn't really remember what had happened after that. A few more people had been questioned, but none of them had budged in their defence. Gramps' defence lawyer had used that well. In the end, Makarov had been stripped off all his teacher qualifications and rankings, and banned from ever working in a school or with children again, but that had been it. No jail.

Unfortunately, some people had also decided that it was healthy for the kids to be split up. Something about learning to function in normal society. Natsu had thought it was a load of crap, as did all his friends, but they'd accepted it, knowing they would find a way to reunite. So, Lucy had been sent home to her abusive father (because they didn't know about that part and she refused to tell them). The policeman had nearly choked when he'd found out who her father was. Natsu had laughed at his reaction. The police certainly didn't expect to have the daughter of one of the country's most dangerous Mafia leaders in their custody, and they certainly didn't expect her to refuse all offers in exchange for information. Lucy held that information as insurance against her father, for her own safety. She wasn't about to lose that. Then they'd still sent her away. Back to that monster. Gray had been sent to live with his older sister and brother. None of them were blood related, but Gray and Lyon had been adopted by Ultears biological mother years ago, but then she'd died and Gray had joined the school. So, Ultear, being old enough to be considered legal guardian, took him back. Of course, they were in on the whole fighting thing, but apparently they'd made a damn good show of acting normal and being shocked and all that. Erza had just turned 18, so she was allowed to live by herself, but was offered support. She'd turned it down. Natsu didn't even know what had happened to Gajeel and Juvia. Someone had said they'd been returned to their previous guardian, Jose. He didn't think that was true. Jose was bad news, but he'd disappeared after a bit of a turf war with their school. He knew that Wendy had been taken in by Porlyusica, a doctor that was a bit gruff, but had helped out in the school infirmary a lot (including after fights), so she knew the students. That was good. It meant the young girl was in safe, known, hands. Then there was Natsu. They'd decided Natsu was high risk and moved him first, which is why he was here with no-one else. They'd let him live by himself due to 'exceptional circumstances' and then enrolled him in this 'as-normal-as-possible' high school. A nice lady had let him rent a small, 2 room shack near the edge of town, and the government gave him an allowance, but all of this was hinging on him actually attending school. He had to keep his grades at a certain level and meet with a psychologist once a month (that appointment was coming up soon) or they would put him in a highly controlled facility (meaning Juvenile Detention, probably). Natsu wasn't stupid. He hadn't objected, he'd talked to them, he hadn't lost his temper, and he just generally tried to act _normal_ like they wanted. He played along. And waited.

Unfortunately, Natsu's introduction to 'normal' schooling hadn't really gone to plan. If he were any other kid in other circumstances he probably would have at least been suspended, if not expelled, in the short 3 weeks he'd attended. Not that he'd meant to screw up. He'd pretty much kept to himself as much as possible; sitting up the back of class and talking to no-one. Teachers had tried to engage him but I few silent glares had put an end to that. Then, at lunchtime on the Friday of his first week, some boys had tried to pick on him. He'd flat out ignored them at first but reacted when they said something that insulted his family. He didn't even remember what was said, but without his friends around to control him, he'd let his anger get the best of him. Ambulances were called and Natsu was sent home for the day. Midway through the following week, Natsu had been caught playing with his fire-twirling gear during lunch. He didn't see what the problem was, he hadn't set anything important on fire. It got worse when they searched his bag for more stuff and had found his knives and brass knuckles. Apparently weapons aren't allowed on school grounds. After that, he was left alone again. Which was supposed to be a good thing, except that Natsu wasn't without emotions and did actually get lonely. He missed his old friends. He hoped they join him soon, his anxiety was kicking in. They were still coming, right? They were the only people he trusted to not abandon him. Lucy wouldn't abandon him. She'd promised. God, he missed her.

* * *

 **Some of the para breaks feel in an odd spot, because I just tried to break up a really long background explanation. The middle 3 paras are essentially as one, it just looks easier to read this way.**

 **Hope you like the start of this! If you find any errors, let me know. I try to proofread but sometimes I miss something.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! And Lucy shows up! She'd not quite as nice as she is in the anime. I hoping my characterisation at least stays internally consistent. That's the hardest part.**

 **Thanks for the review, tkitty23! Glad you like it!**

 **I am so proud of this story. I don't even know why.**

* * *

 **The Guild: Chapter 2**

Lucy smiled sweetly at the bubbly girl who was showing her around the school. She was trying to listen but she hardly cared about who the hottest boys in the school were. She was too busy scanning the crowd for a face she knew would be around somewhere. She hadn't told him she'd moved to his school already; she wanted it to be a surprise. But a surprise is no good if the person isn't around. Not that she was letting that get her down. Lucy was way too pleased that she'd managed to pull this off. The first step had been to track everyone down. Fortunately, Cana had spearheaded that. Cana had mostly escaped relocation because she was already 18 plus had a known father. More importantly, she was exceptionally skilled at getting information, to the point that more than 1 person had claimed she was psychic. So, she had tracked everyone down, including Lucy, and connected them again, even if it was a bit of Chinese Whispers. Lucy knew that Cana had gotten her dad, Gildarts, to call Natsu when they'd finally found a phone number for him. Natsu would have been ecstatic at that, and Lucy was pleased. Gildarts represented a solid father figure for Natsu, and Lucy was convinced that despite what the psychologists had said, it was unhealthy for him to be separated from that influence.

Finally, they'd organised that they would all find a way to move to where Natsu currently was. He was the least able to move around because of the restrictions the authorities had placed on him. Lucy had convinced (more like, coerced) her father into paying for her to move out and signing her enrollment papers. She found a nice little apartment within walking distance of the school and settled in. Today was her first day of school. But she was yet to see Natsu. He had better be going to classes, or he would face her wrath.

She answered her guides question on where she wanted to go next. In her neat school uniform on a pleated skirt and vest, her blonde hair pulled into a half-ponytail with a pink ribbon, a soft smile, and large eyes on a pretty face, Lucy looked every inch the cute, nice, innocent schoolgirl. She would let them believe that for a while. It was nearly amusing to her think about how they might react if they knew her background. For the time being, Lucy just followed the other schoolgirl, chatting and being friendly, while scanning the crowd for the identifiable flash of pink hair.

 _What the-?_ Natsu had just been walking across the school ground, to his favourite spot, when this girl fell into him. Fast reflexes meant he caught her before either of them fell further. He let go quickly but was surprised when she didn't leave. Instead she smiled at him.

"Thanks for catching me. Natsu, isn't it?"

Natsu gave her a quick glance up and down. He supposed objectively she was pretty hot, but she had next to no muscle mass. He decided punching her would be a bad idea. Instead, shoving his hands in his pockets and raising an eyebrow, he decided to actually respond.

"Yeah. Why?"

He immediately regretted engaging. The girl (he was pretty sure her name was Ebony or something; she was in his class) clearly decided that him not punching her and talking was because she was special. She proceeded to stick her chest out, smile (in what Natsu thought was a creepy way) and batter her eyelashes at him. He recognised this behaviour. Lucy had done it sometimes to get discounts, but had only ever turned it on him as a joke. She'd pointed out that when other girls did it (which had happened a few times, confusing him), they thought he was attractive and were hitting on him. He didn't like it; they normally weren't his type.

"Oh! He does talk! Why don't you take me out to dinner, Natsu?"

He scowled in response, but before he could respond, another male voice piped up.

"Hey, you! New kid! Get away from my girlfriend! I saw you trying to feel her up!"

Natsu snorted.

"Trust me; not interested."

Ebony pouted.

"Aw, Nattie, don't be like that!" She whined, grabbing onto his arm.

This made Natsu jump, quickly snatching his arm away. He was already on edge today with his anxiety resurfacing and now there were people he didn't know restricting his movement.

"Don't fucking touch me." He growled at her.

Unfortunately, this made the girl stumble back, looking slightly scared and her apparent boyfriend step forward angrily. _Damn it_. Natsu wasn't looking for a fight today. He knew he'd made a bad decision.

"Hey!" The other guy was yelling at him. "You'll pay for hurting my girl!" _Oh please, she's not hurt at all_. "I know you're probably fucked in the head" _I don't like where this is going_ "because you got rescued from some pedo cult leader-" His words were cut off by Natsu punching him in the gut.

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Natsu was now saying with deadly calm. "Insult him again, and I will send you to hospital like those other 3 guys."

To his credit, the boy recovered quickly from the gut-punch and drew himself up tall.

"Those idiots were wusses. Bring it on, you freak."

Natsu hadn't been looking for a fight, but he sure as hell wasn't going to turn one down. A creepy smile slowly spread across his face. He was going to have fun with this one. His challenger threw a straight punch at Natsu's face, which he easily sidestepped and returned in kind. He was sort of impressed when the boy also dodged, and then landed a kick to Natsu's chest. The pinkette cocked his head as he took a step back, the gathering crowd cheering their classmate on. This other boy was clearly an experienced brawler, but didn't have much actual skill or training. That was fine by Natsu. He was feeling better already. Time to play.

Lucy's guide stopped as they rounded a corner, on their way to grab lunch. There was a crowd gathered just past the gym hall. By the shouting and ruckus, Lucy had a pretty good guess as to what was going down, but she thought she'd ask anyway.

"What's happening there, Mary?" She asked, feigning innocence.

The other girl frowned, looking nervous.

"That will be a fight. They're not uncommon at a public school like this, but they normally don't attract such a large crowd…" She trailed off.

Lucy decided to push ahead, hoping she didn't freak out the other girl.

"Can we go look?" She was mostly interested to see whether a certain boy was involved. If it was a fight, it was likely he was at least watching.

Mary looked at her in surprise. "I- I suppose so. Come on then."

The two girls arrived at the crowd and Mary skillfully weaved them both to the inside edge.

In the middle of the circle, Lucy watched as a tall, muscly boy was stepping forward to throw a messy right hook. He looked like your typical high school jock. Her attention, however, was quickly caught by the opposing boy, who dodged under the swing. The pink hair and smug smirk were instantly recognisable to her.

Mary, standing next to her, spoke up. "The one with the pink hair is also new. Only been here 3 weeks. Apparently he's psycho. Really violent. The other one is Chase. He's on the school rugby team. I'd heard that Dragneel (the first one, that's his last name) took out 3 guys at the same time, but it looks like Chase is easily holding his own."

Lucy was silent for a few seconds before answering.

"He's playing with him."

"What?" Mary's face whipped in her direction with a shocked expression.

"Dragneel. He's barely getting hit and when he is, he's gaining back lost ground quickly. Besides, who looks that smug when they're struggling? He's not even worried. He's playing with Chase." She sighed softly before looking around. Natsu was enjoying himself way too much. He might look smaller than the rugby player, but Lucy knew for a fact that the muscles under that shirt were rock solid and extremely defined. Natsu was lean, strong, fast and, importantly, trained. If he wasn't stopped, there was a risk he'd forget himself and kill the poor kid.

"Aren't any teachers to stop it?"

"Over there." Mary was pointing across the circle where Lucy finally spotted a young male teacher bouncing from foot to foot, clearly not sure what to do. "Even the teachers are scared of Dragneel. I think he isn't able to stop it. He'd just get himself hurt."

Lucy rolled her eyes. These people were useless. Oh well, it was probably better if it was her anyway. Besides, the reaction she would get was going to be highly enjoyable. She was going to create a strong reputation right off the bat. Good. She turned to the girl who'd been assigned to her for the day, and dropped her bag into her hands. "Here. Hold this for me."

"Wait, what are you doing? Oh my god! You're not thinking of-"

Lucy ignored her and stepped forward, walking towards the fighting boys.

"Alright! That's enough of this! Both of you cut it out!" She commanded, raising her voice to be heard above the noise. The crown shut up nearly instantly, stunned that this unknown girl had just approached a fight between two of the more violent kids in the school.

Chase, unfortunately, had just thrown a punch as Lucy stepped right in between the fighters and turned to face him. His brain couldn't react fast enough to stop it. The crowd held their breath. This girl was going to get seriously hurt.

But the hit never landed. Natsu had reacted faster than anyone had seen and was now standing behind Lucy, arm out over her shoulder, holding Chase's fist. He'd caught the punch and brought it to a dead stop. His smirk was gone as he growled at the other boy in the silence.

"If you ever lay a hand on her, I will fucking kill you."

Chase froze. Natsu's voice had changed, sounding a lot more deadly. No-one in the school had ever heard of him defending anyone. He pulled his hand back before getting another look at the girl who'd stepped in. She looked surprisingly calm, a slight smile on her face. He gathered himself as the shock cleared.

"What the hell? Look, babe, I don't know who you are, so you must be new, but you just put yourself in a dangerous situation. You're hot, so I'll forgive you, but I suggest you get your cute ass back to the edge so I can finish this fight. Then I'll come talk to you."

Natsu let out a low growl behind her, but Chase was more unnerved as the girl's soft smile didn't waver as she responded.

"You're just annoyed because I interrupted a fight you thought you were winning. I promise you, you were not. 'Dragneel' wasn't even trying and as soon as he got bored, you would have had your ass kicked. My name, by the way, is Lucy. I just started here today. Now, I suggest you go to your class so I can go to mine."

This hit a nerve. He decided to risk Dragneel's threat.

"Me? Losing? Babe, I don't know what fight you were watching, but it wasn't this one. Now move it, before I make you move."

The pink-haired boy behind her tensed and went to move around the blonde girl in front of him.

"Natsu. Don't. Back down." Lucy had held up a hand as she spoke, motioning him to stop and to stand back.

The crowd couldn't believe it. The new girl had just told the resident psycho kid, with anger management problems, to step down from a fight. She was going to lose her head.

What happened next was the last thing they expected. Natsu stopped, shoved his hands in his pockets, and took a few steps backwards, merely looking slightly disappointed.

Who the hell was this girl? What kind of control did she have over the loses-it-and-sends-people-to-hospital boy? Why was he listening to her?

The girl in question looked back at the jock.

"You think you can make me move? Just try it."

He lunged at her.

And found himself on his back, her foot on his throat. What had just happened?

"Don't worry, honey, I'm not as brutal as Natsu, but I suggest you never call me 'babe' ever again. Now piss off before you lose any more dignity."

Chase scampered back, still on the ground, before looking joining the rest of the students in noticing a sound they never thought they'd hear.

Natsu was laughing. Doubled over, clutching his stomach, properly laughing. Moreover, the light in his eyes and grin on his face when he caught his breath and looked up showed true, genuine happiness. He jogged over to the blonde girl, throwing his arms around her waist and pushing his forehead against hers in a brief hug before stepping back, folding his hands behind his head, and, still grinning, said; "Yo, Lucy!"

She grinned back at him. "Miss me?"

He just nodded.

She turned away from him. "Come on, idiot. I want to actually go to class and if we take any longer, I'll be late."

Lucy strode towards the school buildings, Natsu happily trailing behind her. The crowd parted in front of her, still in shock about what had just happened and Natsu's change in behaviour. She paused as she passed Mary, the poor girl looking terrified. Lucy just gave her a friendly smile and thanked her as she took her bag back and continued walking.

For a moment, Natsu didn't follow her. He turned back to his previous opponent, who had managed to climb shakily to his feet.

"Oi, Chase. Clearly she doesn't need my protection, but if you ever try and hit on my girlfriend again, I will actually mess up your face so bad, no girl will ever look at it again." With that, he spun on his heel and jogged to catch up with Lucy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Latest chapter was nearly done when I did the last one, so it's up fast :)**

 **Same "I don't own shit" as the first chapter. My chatter at the bottom.**

* * *

 **The Guild: Chapter 3**

Lucy was smiling as as she walked into her last class of the day, Natsu chatting just behind her. She knew he was feared in the school, but he really wasn't as scary as they thought. His scary demeanor here had been caused by separation-induced anxiety, restriction of freedom, aversion to significant change, and simply the knowledge that he didn't fit in. Now that she was here, with others to follow soon, he would calm down a little. He had issues, that wasn't in question. An addiction to fighting and fire, combined with a short temper, were definitely good reasons to be cautious. However, once you got past that, you found a passionate spirit and a generous heart; fiercely protective of his friends and family, and quick to forgive. When she'd run away from her father, and been taken in by Makarov, Natsu had been the first to take her hand, grinning, and drag her around the school, pointing out everything he thought she might like. They'd clicked. He'd opened up to her like he never had to anyone else before, and she'd found the best friend she had desperately needed. After a year of being inseparable, it had come to as a surprise to noone when they had started actually dating.

Lucy's reminiscence was interrupted by the class teacher approaching.

"Oh, you must be our new student! Lucy, was it?"

"Yes, that's me!"

"Great! Ok, well, how about you stay here for a minute and I'll get you to introduce yourself once I get the class settled."

The teacher's eyes flickered over Lucy's shoulder, throwing a wary glance at Natsu before essentially ignoring his presence. Lucy started to be offended on his behalf before she realised that this was probably his own doing and let it go.

"Natsu, where do you sit?"

He pointed. "Up the back, next to the window."

"Is there a free seat next to you."

"Yeah."

"Good. Go sit down, I'll be there soon."

Natsu hummed in response, wandering over to his desk and taking his usual position of feet up on the desk, though this time he made sure he could see the front of the classroom around them. The other students who were in the classroom were giving him strange looks, but they quickly turned away when he glared at them. He figured it was probably because he wasn't punching Lucy and was actually doing what she asked him to. Most of them hadn't seen what had happened at lunchtime. Granted, there were only a few people he would actually listen to; Lucy, Erza, Gramps. Sometimes Gildarts and Mira, when she was serious. He knew he'd given the people at Magnolia High reason to fear him (giving them the, not entirely untrue, impression of being wild and violent) but he'd done that on purpose. They weren't his friends and he didn't want them to be. He had his friends and they were so close to being reunited. For now, he was content to watch Lucy introduce herself to their Chemistry class.

"Okay, class! Now that you've settled, we have a new student starting today. She'd going to introduce herself, so be nice and pay attention."

"Hello, everyone. My name is Lucy. Today is my first day, I hope you'll look after me."

Natsu smirked. She looked so sweet and innocent. He watched a matching smirk grow on her face as her eyes flicked in his direction.

"Just so you know, I come from the same place as Natsu." She was saying, lazily, a glint in her eyes. This elicited sudden fearful murmurs from the class, just as she'd expected, and glances were thrown between the two.

Natsu gazed at her, a stupid grin on his face. He was so proud of the small sadistic streak he'd found in her and cultivated. She was such a badass anyway, but it just made her hotter in his eyes. His gaze followed her as she sauntered down the aisle of students, sitting herself at the table next to him. She didn't even look at him, staring intently at the front of the room waiting for the lesson to begin. It only amused him before he settled into staring out the window like he normally did. Lucy's presence was awesome, but it wasn't going to change his behaviour as much as people thought it would. Well, he hoped it wouldn't.

Lucy didn't mind Chemistry class. Natsu had tutored her in the past so she'd learnt a lot from him and had grasped the basics. She glanced across to her boyfriend, who wasn't even paying a bit of attention. He would pass anyway, it was his favourite subject. On the other hand, she was a bit bored and she decided that watching the reactions to his hidden smarts would amuse her. So, she raised her hand to what the teacher was asking. Miss Macs was happy to call upon her. Lucy had answered a few other questions flawlessly and she was happy to see the new girl participating more than the other new student. However, when Lucy was called upon, her hand changed in a gesture of waiting.

"Hold on a second, Miss." And with that, she turned slightly in her chair and shot a solid kick at Natsu's leg.

The teacher winced, both from the hit and the expected retaliation. But Natsu didn't even flinch, just blinked and looked at the blonde.

"Huh?"

"Come on, Natsu, you know this stuff."

He groaned internally; of course she was making him do schoolwork. "What was the question again?"

She smiled in triumph. "The diagrams on the board. How many of them do you know off the top of your head?"

He looked at the board a took a couple of seconds to register what he was looking at. "All of them. Why?"

To her credit, Miss Macs quickly pounced on Natsu's engagement.

"Great, Natsu! Do you want to come up to the board and write what you think they are?"

"No."

She faltered slightly, looking imploringly at the girl who'd gotten a response out of him. "Ah, Lucy, are you able to ask him?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow. Lucy didn't even look up from her notes.

"Natsu, go and write on the board."

"No."

"Sorry, miss, I tried." She looked up at the teacher and around at the other students. "Despite what you think, Natsu doesn't just do anything I tell him to. He is not a trained monkey."

Natsu was actually impressed with the speed the young teacher recovered.

"That's okay! How about you just tell me what you think they are from where you're sitting, and I'll write them? Then we'll check if there's any disagreements."

 _What I **think** they are?_ He said he knew them, so it was guaranteed that he did.

"Fine. Caffeine, Serotonin, Theobromine (which is in chocolate), Testosterone, Methamphetamine, and… Huh. Nitroglycerin. Cool."

It appeared that no-one really knew how to react. Miss Macs stammered some sort of thanks, saying that they were all correct, but he'd already gone back to the window. Lucy was looking smug. She'd had her fun, she'd leave him alone for a while. The school had suddenly realised that he wasn't an idiot.

School had ended for the day but Lucy had decided the school grounds were a nice place to do some homework. She sat under a tree in the dappled sunlight, her workbook open in front of her, chewing on a pen. Natsu was beside her, doing a handstand and slowly working through training movements (one arm, upside down splits, handstand pushups, etc.) while he chatted to her.

"When are the others coming?"

"Soon, I think. Gray should be here in about a week. Ultear and Lyon are staying behind. Erza shouldn't be far behind, but she'll be in the year above us. Cana and Gildarts are staying until everything is organised. No-one else has set plans yet."

"What about Gajeel and Juvia?"

"Still haven't heard from them."

"Eh, they're tough. They find us soon. Glad Gray is coming. Someone worth fighting. It's so boring here."

"Oh? You could fight me."

"I'm not fighting you."

"Why not? Am I not good enough?"

"Oh no, you are not trapping me in this stupid argument again."

"You're no fun."

This easy-going bickering between the two was far from unusual, but it was more talking than Natsu had done in weeks. It was relaxing. A taste of normality for him. For the first time in a long time, he was starting to feel comfortable again. But things weren't perfect yet. Natsu flipped from his handstand into a crouch, brow furrowed.

"How was your dad's?" He asked hesitantly.

Lucy paused in her reading, but didn't look at him. "It was fine."

"He… He didn't hurt you again, did he? Because I swear, Lucy, if he did-"

"I'm a lot stronger than I was, Natsu. He can't hurt me anymore."

She decided to change the topic. "Where are you living at the moment?"

"Small shack at the edge of town. Do you have a place?"

"Yeah. Little apartment nearby. It's nice."

"I should just move in with you."

"Oh, hell no!"

"Why not?"

"Because I like some peace and quiet, Natsu!" He hand snaked out and whacked him across the back of the head. "And don't you dare start sneaking into my house again!"

Natsu rubbed where he'd been hit. "Like you're gonna stop me. You never even lock your window."

Lucy punched him in the shoulder, feeling oddly violent.

"Woman, stop hitting me." He complained.

"Why?"

"Because you know that I will hit you back."

She sent a backfist to his gut, knocking him out of his crouch. Now thoroughly annoyed, Natsu struck back, throwing a sideways punch at her face. It was a weak punch, more intended to surprise her than to actually hurt.

Lucy actually looked surprised for a second, then giggled. She spat blood, having accidentally bitten her lip when his fist had connected with her jaw.

"Watch it, Natsu. Do I need to pull my whip out later?"

He winced slightly. "That thing should not be treated as a toy. That is proper, bloody bullwhip and hurts like hell."

Despite what he said, he liked her response. In a flash he had rolled, swung a leg over her middle, and pushed her backwards, pinning her shoulders to the ground. Lucy started laughing, arching her back to press against him. Natsu breath hitched slightly. She always managed to get his blood pumping.

But something wasn't right. It was hard to pick at first, but he knew Lucy too well. Her laughing had a slightly unstable ring to it, bordering on hysterical, and her eyes were glazed. Before she could wriggle out of his grasp, Natsu moved. He readjusted so his knees were now pinning her shoulders, leaving his hands free. With one hand, he grabbed Lucy's chin, roughly turning her head to the side, while the other rubbed off concealing make-up on her neck. Her face went blank.

"Jesus, Lucy." He breathed.

There were obvious, finger shaped bruises around her neck. Someone had choked her and he knew precisely who it was.

"Get off, Natsu."

He complied, crouching in front of her as she sat up. He looked at her imploringly, eyes wide, hurt and begging.

"Please, Lucy. Please don't lie to me. I can't stand to see you hurt."

"Drop it, Natsu. I fought back. I broke the hold and made it clear that he couldn't push me around anymore."

"I want to kill him."

"Not even you can take on the entire damn Mafia by yourself."

He ground his teeth, his prominent canines menacing.

"Natsu. Even after he does this, he's still my father. I don't want him hurt, and I don't want you killed because you didn't listen to me. So, drop it. We're starting anew here. I'll never have to go back again, so what is the point in pursuing it?"

Natsu hung his head. Upset that she hadn't told him, but understanding her reasoning.

"Natsu… I love you and trust you with my entire being, so just let this go, for me, please."

He nodded, not looking her in the eye.

"Come on." She finally sighed. "Let's go home for the day."

* * *

 **Yay! School stuff! So, yeah. Like I said, OOC a bit, I know, but they're sort of morphing into my own characters using Natsu and Lucy as a base. So they're a little bit more sexually aware.**

 **This chapter was nearly done when I posted chapter 2, like I said at the start, so I could put it up pretty quick. But now I've caught up to my writing, and I have uni work to do, so going might be a bit slower. Hope you're hooked enough to wait.**

 **Someone asked about Jerza (Jellal/Erza) so I thought I'd let you know what pairings are in this one. Obviously Natsu/Lucy (there's no triangles, I hate those things), then Gray/Juvia, Jellal/Erza, Gajeel/Levy. They're the mains, apart from actual, pre-established FT couples. I sort of like Mira/Laxus but I don't know whether I'll use it yet.**

 **Love, reviews and constructive criticism always welcome! Thank you! Xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**More character arrivals! And fight scenes! Or, I try to put fight scenes. I'm not very good at them so I don't make them too long. I was at Wing Chun the other day and we got to train with (rubber) knives. I got really excited and was going "oh! I'm writing a fight scene in my story! get some people to show off!" and he teased me about it all class (in a nice way).**

 **Anyway, don't own Fairy Tail and shit.**

 **Reviews are awesome, keep em coming.**

* * *

 **The Guild: Chapter 4**

"Miss Lucy! Miss Lucy!"

It was one of the girls in the year below, running up to her.

It had now been a week since she arrived at Magnolia High and the situation had settled somewhat. With Natsu now less on edge, people had been less scared to approach either of them. He still didn't really want to interact with people and was likely to glare at first, but there was also now a chance that, on a good day, he might talk. With other students now reassured that they were unlikely to be punched, they had also felt alright talking to the girl who was always with him. None of this had translated into Natsu and Lucy making friends (which was perfectly fine with them) and nothing could make Natsu stop fighting altogether, but the fearful tension had disappeared. The fights were now more like a school challenge; see how long you can last against Natsu. It usually wasn't long. As for Lucy, a couple of people had asked her for tutoring once she'd made a name for being at the top of most of her classes, and people were happy to make small-talk with her in class or in the corridors. It was nice.

"Oh! Emily! What's up?"

"It's Dragneel, Miss Lucy. I thought you'd want to see. He's fighting someone near the entrance of the school. No-one knows who the other guys is, but he's lasted longer than anyone else!"

Oh yeah. She was also treated as being somewhat responsible for Natsu. She didn't really have that much control over him, as she'd tried to tell them so many times. However, she had asked him to only fight people when she was around, and he'd mostly listened to her so this was actually interesting news. That, and she wanted to know who in this town could possibly last that long.

"Mm, okay. I'm coming. Show me where."

Lucy followed the younger girl outside and immediately saw where the fight was. A huge crowd was gathered right next to the entrance of the school. She walked towards it, Emily trailing behind her. The crowd parted for her as she arrived, knowing full well that she was in control of these sorts of matters. Lucy smiled internally. She sort of felt like Erza who had been the enforcer of rules at their school. Though Erza normally stopped _all_ in-fighting, so Lucy was way more lax. Once she was at the inside edge of the crowd, she stopped, watching the fight for a few moments. She tried to judge how much time was available. The main reason she tended to stop fights was to get Natsu to class on time. Deciding there was plenty of time, Lucy turned her attention to the boy that Emily said no-one knew.

He was taller and thinner than Natsu, but obviously well muscled and toned. He had midnight hair; so dark it was nearly black, but shined blue in the right light. His eyes were dark to match and gave his face a permanently bored expression. He had apparently also decided to remove his shirt in order to fight.

Lucy grinned. Looks like nothing had changed. She was sure the psychologists would have tried to 'fix' that stripping habit of his but was glad to see they hadn't succeeded.

Suddenly the crowd gasped. The new boy had whipped out twin butterfly knives and was spinning them around expertly.

Natsu pouted.

"Not fair!" He yelled, stamping his foot like a small child. "Lucy took all my weapons off me!"

"Well, that's your problem, idiot. Puts me with the advantage."

Lucy herself decided to step in before things got too out of hand. She started walking towards the two boys.

"Gray! Weapons aren't allowed at school. Hand them over."

"Wait, what? What kind of a school is this?"

"A boring one." Natsu muttered coming over to stand next to him.

"Yeah, I reckon. Also, hey, Lucy!"

"Knives"

"Yeah, yeah." He folded his knives back up and handed them over to the small blonde girl. Lucy gave the knives a few flicks of her own, enjoying their feel. Butterfly knives were Gray's weapons of choice and these large, barbed ones were clearly his favourite, a metallic blue on both handle and blade.

Gray lifted his arm to rest his elbow on the shorter Natsu, who was now standing beside him, treating him like an armrest. He grinned at the sight of the girl whom he regarded as his sister.

"Man, Natsu, we know some badass women."

Natsu laughed, lifting his outside hand to meet Gray's in a fistbump. "Damn right, we do!"

Lucy smiled at the boys, popping the knives into her handbag. These two fought nearly constantly, over any little thing. Gray, especially, took great pleasure in winding Natsu up and was one of the few people who could actually stand against him in a fight. Natsu enjoyed the challenge that Gray posed. Yet despite their arguing, they had grown up together and formed a close friendship.

"It's really good to see you, Gray. How are the siblings?"

"As annoying as ever. But good. Nothing's fallen back on them."

"I'm please to hear it. By the way, Natsu's been complaining that there's no-one worth fighting around here, so I bet he'll be happy you're around."

"Is that right? Happy to see me, eh? Getting soft on me, Natsu?"

Natsu scoffed. "Hell no." He shrugged off Gray's arm and put some distance between them. "Like I'd be happy to see your ugly mug every day. Besides, you're not worth fighting either. No chance of winning."

"What's that, hothead? I'm more than a match for you!"

"Boys, hold up! Gray, the only condition is that you _both_ have to be in class, _on time_!"

Natsu looked over to her. "How much time is there until class?"

"Hm… About 20 minutes still."

"Plenty of time. Bring it, droopy eyes!"

Gray walked over to Lucy instead and stopped in front of her. After a second he smiled and reached out a hand to ruffle her hair.

"It's good to see you too, Lucy. Don't worry. We'll be there."

"Good. By the way, you two have about a week and a half to beat the shit out of each other before Erza arrives and puts a stop to it."

"Oi, Gray! Stop ignoring me, you dick!"

"Better get to it then!" He turned back to Natsu. "I'm coming, moron!" And with a jump towards his pink-haired friend, the fight resumed (minus the weapons).

Lucy was amused as she sat in the classroom, waiting for class to start. She could just imagine the reputation this was developing. A new student shows up who is actually able to challenge the 'violent psycho' and not only are they friends, Lucy can order them both around. Fortunately, she knew they'd now be too busy fighting each other to bother anyone else, and soon enough Erza will appear and put a total ban on fighting at school.

"Seriously, Lucy? There _another_ ultra violent kid who you had to confiscate knives off of, and you've got him too?"

Lucy laughed. She got along with Aaron. He was one of the first to properly talk to her and wasn't scared of Natsu. Aaron would chat to her in class and even wave at her boyfriend in the halls. Natsu didn't mind him. In fact, he'd tested himself against Natsu and had lasted longer than a lot of people. Didn't do much damage back, but it didn't matter, the 'ultra violent kid' had respected his toughness. It also helped that he'd never once tried to hit on Lucy and was just a generally friendly guy. Currently, he was looking at her incredulously, having just heard about Gray's arrival.

"It's not even the same thing." Lucy was saying. "Gray is like a brother to me. And doesn't have a temper like Natsu."

"How do you even meet these people?"

"Ah…" That gave her pause. "Tough situations lead to hanging with an even tougher crowd, I guess. Put simply, they were my friends when I didn't have anyone else."

Aaron wisely chose to not press that any further, being able to take a rough guess at the kind of situations that would lead Lucy to be friends with these rough kids.

Natsu chose that moment to walk into the classroom, bleeding in multiple places, asking Lucy for the first aid kit. Gray followed just behind, also looking battered.

"So, who won?" Lucy inquired as the pulled her usual stock of bandages and disinfectant out of her bag.

"Duh, Lucy. I did." Natsu quickly responded.

"Bullshit." Gray butt in, grabbing the iodine out of Natsu's hands. "I totally won that one."

The class got excited. This new (and the girls thought, really good looking) guy had not only lasted longer than anyone else, apparently there was dispute about who had won the fight!

Lucy simply asked "Another tie then?"

"It wasn't a tie!" The boys chorused. Their heads butted together as they scowled at each other, seconds away from slugging it out again.

"I thought you said they were friends, Lucy?" Aaron was grinning at her.

Gray looked at him. "Who the fuck is this guy?"

Natsu waved a dismissive hand in Gray's direction. "Aaron's cool, man. Leave him be."

Aaron's presence was then promptly ignored by both boys as Natsu sat in his usual seat and Gray sat on the other side of Lucy. The teacher arrived and looked nervous to find another new student in their class. To his surprise, Gray was significantly less argumentative than Natsu, choosing to do what he was asked (though, half-heartedly with a bored expression) rather than glare and refuse.

Lucy settled into her seat as the school day properly started. She would properly catch up with Gray later. For now, it was simply nice to have him there.

It had become like tradition for Natsu to walk Lucy home at the end of the day. Back at their old school, it had just been to the dorm rooms, where he'd say hello to the other girls and head off again. Although, as soon as he got bored, he was back, climbing in her window to hang out. Her window being on the second floor didn't bother him in the slightest. So it made sense for him to walk her home here too. It had been two days since Gray had started school with them but today he'd chosen not to join them in the walk. He was temporarily staying in a motel and said he had things to do so they'd split with him not far out of the school gates. However, after a 'let's go the long way because there's a cute coffee shop you should see' from Lucy and a few more hours of exploration, it was dark and her and Natsu still weren't at her apartment. She was halfway through describing her room, with its pink-curtained, second story window that you could see from the side alley, when a voice called out in their direction.

"Hey, freak!"

They turned around.

"Oh, yo, Chase." The jock was behind them with 4 of his equally large friends. "Hey, for a brawler, you throw a semi-decent punch!" Natsu wasn't one to hold a grudge and had a certain level of respect for other fighters, no matter who they were or what they'd done.

"Don't 'yo, Chase' me, you gay shit!"

Lucy sighed. "Natsu, learn to read the situation better." He was useless at social cues. Subtle flirting had never worked, and threats were just challenges to him.

He ignored her. "Gay? Huh?"

One of Chase's friends decided to explain. "Because of your pink hair, you fag!"

Natsu tilted his head up slightly, eyes rolled back, trying to see his own hair. Some unknown genetic quirk had given him naturally pastel-pink hair. Scientists had wanted to run tests when he was a kid, but Gramps had told them all to piss off. He looked back at the group of boys, confused.

"I don't get it. Why is pink hair gay?"

They just spluttered in response.

Lucy snorted with laughter. Natsu was likely just playing dumb, but it was definitely funnier when the stupidity of their insults were pointed out to them.

Chase decided they were getting off topic.

"Look here, freak. You and your bitch humiliated me last week so I'm here for payback!"

"Well, that's not a very nice thing to say. Lucy's not a bitch. And I was wondering why we hadn't seen you around." Natsu drawled back. He wasn't going to rise to this baiting. He was tired, hungry, and losing precious time with his girlfriend.

Lucy finally spoke up. "You don't want to do this, Chase. You think you do, but I promise it's a bad idea. Stop being so insecure."

Natsu sized up the opposing boys while Lucy talked. They weren't going to back down. In fact, they had tensed up and starting coming forward. Chase pulled out a crowbar and two of the other pulled out steel baseball bats. With a sigh, Natsu gave his shoulders a roll and cracked his knuckles.

"Want any, Lucy?"

"Hell no. I am not in the mood for this. They're all yours. Make it quick."

To Natsu's amusement, Chase faltered slightly, then smirked.

"You're not gonna hold your precious boyfriend back, bitch? I thought you didn't want him fighting."

"Not a chance. Again, I am neither his mother nor his handler, I am his girlfriend. I actually enjoy watching him fight. I stopped him at school for two reasons. One; because I wanted to surprise him and go to class. Two; because he was at risk of losing control and actually killing you. Right now, you're wasting my time."

Lucy took a few steps back, putting herself out of harms way. Natsu grinned.

"Bring it on, boys!"

They jumped forward at him.

* * *

 **Dammit, Chase. Gay is not an insult. Don't say shit like that. Arse. Can I dislike my own characters? He probably just needs a hug.**

 **I keep forgetting about Natsu's obsession with fire. Lucy probably doesn't let him set things alight at school which is why it's not brought up more. Wait until the whole lot of them are back together, he will be fuckin around with fire a lot more.**

 **Also, I totally forgot to describe what Natsu generally wears! I mean, imagine what you'd like but I picture comfy T-shirts, baggy, distressed, black jeans, his scarf, and lightweight black runners (like, the kind designed to do martial arts in). I sort of want to put him in a headband like Soul from Soul Eater, but eh.**

 **Lastly, this chapter originally kept going for a while, but I thought the word count was way too long. I think this is a decent place to cut it in half. And it keeps new characters at a minimum.**

 **It is now late and I am rambling and I have to go to uni tomorrow and cut things up (bug dissections!).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Newest Chapter, following on from the fight.**

 **I actually love Lucy as a character, both in Fairy Tail and what I've done with her here. I think she's just a really strong character, even if it's not physically strong. Emotionally and Mentally strong. She's been through so much shit.**

 **I've also got this idea that nearly everyone in FT, esp. Natsu and Lucy, have mental health issues due to what they've experienced. So, I've sort of given them both anxiety. I figured, if they're different types of anxiety (Natsu's is triggered by separation because he has abandonment issues; Lucy's is more like PTSD, but is really triggered from a loss of control of a situation. I wonder whether that would lead to OCD... off topic.) then it's not so much repetition and they support each other because they understand. My 2 closest friends and I all have diagnosed anxiety, though mine is the mildest of the lot, so I know what that's like and how even the strongest & bravest people can be brought down if they're triggered.**

 **Anyway, ranting too much. Read away!**

 **Don't own characters or Fairy Tail, blah blah blah.**

* * *

 **The Guild: Chapter 5**

True to her word, Lucy loved watching Natsu fight. When he was serious about it, he became something else. She eyed him appreciatively as he moved; ducking, spinning, jumping and twisting as he fought. It was like watching an acrobatic dancer, but with violence. Natsu was an idiot about many things, but he was a prodigy at fighting. He skillfully avoided and counterattacked. Lucy saw him glance her way and throw her a grin before jumping up and doing a handstand spring off someone's shoulders, landing with a knee in someone else's back. She raised an eyebrow at him, but couldn't help a smile. He was showing off. These boys were so far below his level. He was their club's champion. Not necessarily the best, but on his way up fast. Combined with his charming grin and passion, his skill had drawn huge crowds. They adored him and he revelled in it. He was even better when he was angry. Push the right buttons and Natsu was nearly unstoppable. Unfortunately, during one fight, someone had made him mad by injuring Wendy, a girl who he treated as his little sister. Natsu had had to be dragged off the guy, who nearly died.

Lucy cried out. A guy she hadn't noticed had appeared behind her and was now holding her in a strong grip, with a large knife against her throat. With her arm twisted, Lucy couldn't move. She didn't have a lot of physical strength; she won most of her own fights through agility and speed.

"Freak!" The guy yelled out. "I have your girl!"

Natsu instantly pulled his punch, whipping around to see what was happening. One of Chase's friends swung a bat at his head, but his arm came up to block automatically. He didn't need to look, it was such an obvious strike. He quickly took stock of the situation, trying to determine what he could do without hurting Lucy. He swore, dropping his arms to his sides. She was in such an awkward position.

Chase laughed.

"Ha! How's that, freak? Now just lie there while we beat you senseless. Try anything and she'll get cut up."

Natsu ignored them for the moment and watched Lucy closely. She was scared. She was trying not to show it, but he could see it in her eyes. She didn't like being in vulnerable positions like this; they reminded her too much of the abuse she'd suffered at her father's hands. Lucy was a bit over-controlling and bossy, but that's how she felt safe, so he let her be in that environment. If he didn't do something soon, she'd suffer a panic attack.

"Let her go. Now. I've warned you a number of times, Chase, and I wasn't bluffing. You've fucked up by using her against me. You will pay 100 times over if she's hurt any further."

"Natsu…" Lucy's voice broke with one word. Her attempt at hiding her fear cracked. Her knees shook, threatening to give way. Natsu watched as her attacker tightened his grip on her arm and pushed his knife harder into his neck.

 _Shit_. Natsu swore again. He couldn't do anything. She was too far away and he was missing his weapons. He allowed one of the thugs to grab his arms, twisting them painfully behind his back and forcing him to his knees. Then they started hitting him with everything they had. He refused to react, taking the hits and letting any pain wash over him. Natsu's entire focus was keeping his eyes locked on Lucy, holding her gaze, giving her courage. She was such a strong, brave, talented girl. She'd brushed off fear so many times and fought so hard; but this was different. She had been forced into a position in which she was helpless, and panic attacks could push the bravest person to a terrified mess.

 _You've been through so much worse than this_ , Lucy tried to remind herself. It was true; their whole group had been through hell on a number of occasions. This basic harassment by high school bullies was nothing. Unfortunately, that was probably part of the problem. When in really serious situations, too many other things were on Lucy's mind for her to panic. _This is so stupid_. She concentrated on breathing and as her eyes found Natsu's. Lucy couldn't help but watch as the bullies wailed on Natsu. They hadn't even noticed that he wasn't reacting to them, they were too intent on beating him. It tore at her heart. He was getting hurt because of her. Again.

Suddenly, Lucy's captor yelped and she saw another hand appear near her face from behind her. The new hand was large, stained with dirt and oil, and covered in a black, fingerless glove that was plated with scale-like metal. The reinforced hand wasted no time in wrapping itself around the blade at Lucy's throat, tearing it away, the metal nullifying any risk of being cut. Lucy then saw a pink umbrella swing, catching the previously armed man on the temple and sending him to the floor. She started falling forward but was caught by a girl with long, wavy, blue hair, and a long dress to match.

Lucy's first thought was Natsu. His eyes were wide, having seen her rescued, but his arms were still locked behind his back. The attackers hadn't yet noticed the change. Their ignorance didn't last long, however, as a large guy with a long mane of messy, black hair and covered in piercings, stepped past her. He was clad in a black, sleeveless, metal studded tank, and loose black pants tucked into black combat boots. With a quick lunge, the newest participant slammed his fist into the face of the boy holding Natsu, causing Chase and his friends to fall back in surprise. From his position on his knees, Natsu started to fall forward, but quickly threw his hands out to stop himself.

"Gajeel!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly, now recovered and jumping to his feet.

The girl who was holding Lucy drew her attention.

"Is Lucy okay? Juvia was so worried when she saw the man holding Lucy with a knife! Gajeel and Juvia ran over as fast as they could."

Juvia had somehow developed a habit of dropping the use of pronouns for the most part, including when she was referring to herself. A Japanese heritage meant she also added honorifics to certain people's names.

"I'm fine, Juvia. Thank you. I just need a second to breathe."

The blue haired girl decided to check Lucy over anyway, laying her pretty accessory on the ground. Lucy knew that Gajeel had probably given the umbrella a solid metal handle, turning it into a weapon that Juvia could carry around without anyone noticing. She also knew that Juvia could wield it with skill when she wanted.

"Oh no!" Juvia scrambled for a bandage from her bag. In checking Lucy's wellbeing, she had come across a number of new bruises, but what she'd just noticed was blood streaming from a cut on her friend's neck. It seemed that the knife had gotten in a decent slice before Gajeel had grabbed it. She yelled out to the boys who were arguing with each other.

"You call yourself a Dragon Slayer? That was pathetic." 'Dragon Slayer' had become the nickname for the kids of the Dragons after a joke that they trained hard enough to surpass their dangerous parents. Natsu himself was known as 'Salamander'; the Fire Dragon Slayer, inspired by his love of fighting with his specially designed fire-twirling staffs. Gajeel, on the other hand, was the Iron Dragon Slayer because of his piercings.

"Fuck off, metal face! I was planning!"

"Planning to get beat up? Because you had that covered."

"I was gonna say it's good to see you, but I've changed my mind already. You can leave again."

"Gajeel! Natsu! Lucy is bleeding!"

Natsu's face twisted into a look of murderous rage as he turned on those responsible.

Gajeel's eye twitched and a wry grin spread across his face.

"You guys are fucked now. Trust me, I once made the mistake of hurting his girl and ended up on the receiving end of his temper. Only time I've ever lost. Additionally," Gajeel took a better fighting stance. Natsu was chomping at the bit beside him, only just managing to hold himself back while Gajeel was speaking. "I actually happen to have a soft spot for that kid, so I'm gonna join him in beating your sorry ass."

Like anyone else in their group, Gajeel didn't like when his friends were attacked, but a guilt-complex meant that he was particularly protective of Lucy (and Levy, but that was a slightly different story). He'd once been involved in her kidnap and torture before he'd joined their school. Yet, she'd been one of the first to welcome him in. He'd never forgiven himself for what he put her through and he wasn't about to let someone else hurt her as well.

Natsu growled deep in his chest.

"Don't kill anyone, Salamander. Let's go."

That was all the encouragement Natsu needed. Both Slayers shot towards the stunned group of boys who quickly tried to regroup and fight back. They didn't stand a chance. Natsu and Gajeel were both used to fighting the top contenders in brutal, underground fight rings; a few high school jocks didn't even register in their skill range. As such, the fight didn't last long. Chase swung his crowbar at Natsu as he approached, but Natsu easily yanked it out of his grasp and threw it to Gajeel, who caught it mid swing and drove it into another one's abdomen. Natsu could use weapons, but he was more at home just using his fists and feet. Chase scrambled to put distance and people between him and the fuming Natsu. In a few short moments, Gajeel had disarmed one of the bat wielders and was in the process of taking down the other one. The third lackey came after Natsu, who easily side stepped with an animalistic yell, grabbed his arm and knocked him out with an elbow to the face.

Chase tripped as he was backing up, landing hard on his tailbone. He looked up and froze. Natsu's pupils were contracted, his eyes slightly glazed, just barely hiding the insanity that had gripped his mind when his best friend had been hurt. Chase swore that he was looking into the eyes of a monster straight out of his nightmares as Natsu loomed above him, knuckles cracking. Chase truly believed at that moment that he was going to die. Unexpectedly, Natsu didn't punch him, instead grabbing him by the collar and hoisting him up so their faces were level.

"I already warned you but you didn't listen. You hurt Lucy." Natsu growled out. "Now you know exactly what happens when you hurt my friends. Keep this in mind next time you decide to make me angry."

Drop. Chase landed on his backside again with a yelp and received an extra sharp kick from Natsu.

"I'd scram, if I were you." Gajeel had appeared next to his pink-haired friend. "Natsu's just barely in control and your presence is making it worse."

He crouched down with a scowl to glare at this stupid kid on the ground.

"Spread it around. The rest of our lot are gonna be in town soon as well. Don't fuck with us or you will face the wrath of some of the most destructive fighters in the country. Now, fuck off."

Chase didn't need to be told twice. He high-tailed it down the street, leaving his unconscious friends behind.

With a deep breath, Natsu relaxed, then ran back to where Lucy was still sitting on the ground, Juvia fussing over her.

"Lucy! I'm so sorry." He threw his arms around her. "I'm sorry I let them hurt you, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything, I'm sorry I lost control."

"Natsu," She stroked his hair, comforting him. "It's okay. You were awesome. They were punks. Don't worry. It was sort of exciting. It's been a while, eh?"

He lifted his head, grinning at her. "Hell yeah. I missed a good street brawl."

"You 'right?" Gajeel asked Lucy as he made his own way over.

"Mm. Thank you. Though I didn't expect to see you two here, noone's heard from you."

Juvia answered the implied questions.

"Juvia and Gajeel were sent back to Jose. It was horrible. But Gajeel threatened him and Juvia wouldn't listen to him anymore, so Jose signed the papers to make Gajeel the guardian of Juvia. Apparently Juvia is not old enough to take care of herself."

"Then we found out that everyone was moving here. We had to keep it under wraps because our past meant the people were watching us extra closely. I think we slipped their gaze though." Gajeel finished the explanation.

Juvia was fidgeting as she tugged on Lucy's sleeve, looking embarrassed. "Is… Is Gray-sama in town yet?"

Lucy found a huge grin on her face. "Oh my god, Juvia! He is! We need to text him right away! I assume you are both enrolling in the school as well?"

Natsu leaned back on his heels with a small smile as the girls nattered away. He was feeling tired after what had just happened. Despite years of practice, it used a lot of his energy to keep his berserker-like temper in check.

"She's made you soft, Salamander" Gajeel smirked, also watching the two girls.

"She's made me stronger. And like you can talk. How's Levy?"

"Shutup. And haven't been in contact yet." He paused. "How's the school?"

"Boring. They're all weak, weapons aren't allowed, and I'm not allowed my fire. Everyone's annoying, but they don't talk to me so it's okay. Lucy says they're scared of me."

Gajeel just chuckled. "So they should be. If you're not instilling fear, you'd be a disgrace to the club."

"Boys!" Lucy was getting up from her sitting position and calling out to them. "We're meeting Gray in the town square. Let's go."

"Wait until the whole town is scared of us. You'll have a blast again."

* * *

 **Yay! More people!**

 **My friend likes to say that the baddies in FT "think they know what they want, but don't realise that they really don't want that" because what they want normally ends up backfiring, like making Fairy Tail mad as fuck. It's hilariously true.**

 **I've just been thinking that my sections need date stamps so I don't have to keep saying "2 days have passed" or whatever.**

 **Also, I was rethinking the character of Aaron. It's too late, because he's there now, but I was gonna change how he met them. But mostly I was going to say that the reason Lucy doesn't mind him is because he asks all the questions that everyone else is too scared to ask. I guess it also means that he helps get things explained to the reader, but I'll only use him if it's really necessary.**

 **Lastly, apparently I'm bad at conveying how scary Natsu is when he's angry... Though I wanted this to be angry, but not like he is when he's fighting for reals or when it's life-or-death. Hard to explain? It's not proper berserk Natsu, just a bit miffed.**

 **I'm thinking of at some point doing Natsu's counselor's session notes. I think they'd offer interesting insight.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Filler chapter! Sort of. I wanted to look at how people around them are viewing the situation. The psych notes are a bit of a jump back before Gray and everyone else arrived, so it's just Lucy and Natsu.**

 **The first part is 2 girls from Magnolia High gossiping.**

* * *

 **The Guild: Chapter 6**

"Did you hear? There's more of them!"

"Oh my god, I've seen them! What the hell are they doing here?"

"No idea. I mean, hot as he is, Dragneel was bad enough by himself. Then that blonde chick showed up and orders him around like a dog."

"And then Gray showed up. I mean, I'm not complaining about his weird habit of losing his shirt all the time, but he's so _cold_!"

"Except for some reason that newest girl is constantly hanging off him."

"Desperate much? I mean, he seems completely oblivious, but she glares at any girl that tries to flirt with him. It's so weird."

"And him and Dragneel are constantly physically fighting each other! Why do they even hang together?"

"They do fight, but someone else insulted Gray the other day and they teamed up. Apparently it was a scary sight."

"And now there's a third guy! That big one, full of piercings, long black hair. He just scowls at everything."

"Why is he even in school? He seems like a dropout."

"Why are any of them here? I heard that the students of that school were supposed to be separated."

"Why are they at our school? They're all super violent. Even the girls! They should be in juvie or something."

"Yeah, or a psych ward. I heard Dragneel has arson charges against him and there's a rumour that Lucy has connections to like, the Mafia or something."

"I hope there's not more of them."

"Our school is going so downhill. Filled with freaks."

 _Dr Andrews - Psychiatrist_

 _Client: Natsu Dragneel_

 _DOB: 1 June 1999_

 _ **Session Transcript and Comments**_

 _Date: 20 October 2015_

"Hi Natsu! I'm Amy. It's nice to meet you! How's your day been?"

"..."

"Did you do anything in particular?"

"..."

"Natsu, I can't help you if you don't talk to me. I know it can be hard to open up, which is why we're just starting with some simple questions. These conversations are confidential unless you give permission for me to share them, okay? So don't be scared to talk to me."

"..."

"*sigh* I know this is a bit tough, but I know it has also been explained to you that if you don't cooperate in these sessions, then I can't do anything to keep you from being taken away. The people who sent you to me want you to get help. I certainly don't want to see you locked in jail, or permanently confined to psychiatric care at a hospital. Do you understand this?"

"...Mm."

"Great! First response! It's okay, Natsu. We'll take it one step at a time. Anyway, did you have school today?"

"Yeah."

"Do you enjoy school?"

"Not really. It's boring."

"Oh? Why is it boring?"

"'Cause most classes are stupid or have stupid teachers."

"What classes are you good at?"

"Um, chemistry. And P.E. I guess."

"P.E. makes sense. I didn't know you were good at chemistry, though! Do you like that class?"

"No. It's too easy."

"Fair enough. Maybe we could get the school to put you in a high level class? Would that help."

"No. I'd still know it all. Besides, Lucy's in my class and she wouldn't move up with me."

"Lucy? Have you made a friend at school?"

"...something like that."

"You've been at the school about four weeks now, right? How'd you meet Lucy? In class?"

"..."

"Sorry, is this a sensitive topic? I'm curious to know why you don't want to talk about her. Tell me about Lucy."

"...Fine. Lucy's from the old school. But don't you dare tell anyone or they'll send her back. Her dad knows where she is, so she has guardian approval or whatever. Sort of."

"Calm down, Natsu. Like I said, these sessions are confidential. I'm not obligated to tell anyone unless I think there's serious risk to someone. So, she's an old friend. And she's come to join your school. Did she come because you were here?"

"Yeah."

"...Natsu, what's Lucy's relationship to you? Friend? Best friend? Sister figure?"

"Sister? Ew. No, Lucy's my girlfriend."

"Mhm… Do you love her?"

"Eh? Well, duh. Isn't that, like, a prerequisite of dating someone?"

"Does she love you back?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad that you're so certain of that. Now, do you want to tell me about her? What does she look like? Why are you dating? How'd you meet?"

"Ah… Yeah, alright. Um… blonde hair, big brown eyes, curvy body. Bit shorter than me. Um… little nose? I'm not really good at this. She likes wearing short skirts and skimpy tops. She's hot as hell."

"What about her personality?"

"...Lucy is…. She's nice. That sounds really stupid and like a major understatement. But it's the reason we started hanging out a lot. She arrived at the school and was nice to me."

"Were other people not nice to you?"

"It's sort of hard to explain. Like, I'd grown up with them and they're my family, but most of them took a while to accept me and we still fight a lot and I still get teased by them. But outside of the school, everyone who has ever met me always thinks something bad. She didn't. Didn't mention my hair colour; thought my fire was cool; liked my cat. No judgement. Just kindness and acceptance."

"I can see why you would get attached. Do you think you're dependant on her, though?"

"Dependant?"

"I mean, you don't now just date her because she was nice to you once, right? That's not a very healthy relationship."

"Pfft. No. We didn't start dating for, like, 2 years or something. I don't even remember the exact time frame. Nah, I'm dating her because I love her. She's something else, man. Skip kind, she's fuckin' badass. Strong, agile, brave, loyal. Slightly terrifying at times when she gets mad at me, but I can live with that."

"I'm glad that you seem to have a healthy relationship with Lucy. But would it be that bad to be separated from her for one class? You can still see her at lunch and in other classes?"

"Not good enough. Besides, Gildarts says I destroy less stuff when Lucy's around. Let's get something straight, noone takes Lucy away from me. People have tried. The only person who chooses whether Lucy is with me or not, is Lucy. Also, I'd be bored if Lucy wasn't around."

"Okay. That's alright. I'm not going to separate you two, it was just a suggestion. And how does Lucy help you 'destroy less stuff'?"

"Ah, she calms me down sometimes, I guess. Or, I think Gildarts just didn't know how much shit we both did. Lucy's better at hiding it. But Lucy says everyone thinks she has absolute control over me or something. I think they only think that because even if I lost my temper, I won't hurt her. I mean, I did once, but now, if she steps in the middle of a fight, she knows she won't get hurt at all."

"How about we move on? I want to just get through some general stuff today, we'll start focusing on more specific ideas in the future. How about other friends? What do you do at lunch time? Or have classes where Lucy isn't there?"

"Hm. Lucy is in my English, Chemistry and History classes. I don't know any other people."

"Do you not try to interact with people? What's stopping you from making more friends?"

"Dunno. Most of 'em are judging me. And everyone's scared of me."

"Do you give them reason to be scared?"

"Probably. Most of them can't stand up to a punch. They all try."

"Natsu, punching people is not a good way to build a healthy relationship."

"Bullshit. I respect people who can fight. Oh hey, isn't time up? Can I go now? I've answered your stupid questions."

"Yes, Natsu. Time is up. You may leave now. Make an appointment for two weeks time."

 _ **Comments:**_

 _Separation issues from Lucy?_

 _Warped ideas of fighting._

 _Issues with connecting to others? - trouble building friendships or interacting properly_

 _Self-esteem_

 _Who is Gildarts?_

 _More on Lucy_

 _More on experiences at old school._

* * *

 **Thank you for reviews, guys! They are really appreciated!**

 **Lori: Thank you heaps for your thoughts on the characters! You made me feel better about them! Yeah, Lucy needs a bit more, but she's not the focus of this one, really. It may just take a bit of time. I am thinking of doing a fluffy scene soon though.**

 **Reaganbrie: please, never shut up! I loved reading your review! long ones are great! 3 Here are counselor notes, just dedicated to you! And yeah, i've been building these characters in my head for a long time now, so they're reasonably solid :P it's still difficult to get them right though, so I'm really happy you liked them!**

 **Uni is a bit up and down at the moment guys, so chapters may be a little more spaced out. However, in saying that, I like writing this way more than my uni work, so it's often my procrastination tool :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait, guys! I got a bit distracted with other ideas and sort of lost my train of thought for this one. But I'm back in it!**

 **More ramblings after.**

* * *

 **The Guild: Chapter 7**

Natsu was making a bomb. Well, that was an exaggeration, but it was what his chemistry teacher was currently yelling at him. He was in class with Lucy and they'd been made to do a simple introductory experiment involving fire and different metals but he'd gotten bored instantaneously. So, using the magnesium, a few other additions, and a pingpong ball, he'd started making a tiny flash-band grenade. It wasn't anywhere near big enough to do anyone damage, but apparently that wasn't the point. Lucy had warned him that he would get in trouble, but hadn't tried to stop him and he'd just ignored her. Now he was trying to ignore the hysterical teacher.

"Enough! My experiment will be ruined! Natsu, put it away! Miss, leave him be!"

The class stared at Lucy as she snapped. They'd already been watching the exchange with a mixture of terror, annoyance and curiousity, but Lucy nearly never spoke back to teachers.

"Lucy! You're experiment and Natsu's boredom do not come before the wellbeing of the rest of my students. That thing is dangerous!"

Natsu finally decided he'd also had enough. "If it's so dangerous then maybe you shouldn't be shouting and trying to grab it from me." He whipped out his favourite lighter from his pocket. "Or, you know, I could get rid of it." He had developed a dangerous glint in his eye.

The teacher baulked, but before she could begin yelling again, the door the class was slammed open. Heads turned to face the boy standing in the door.

"Natsu!"

"Eh? What the hell are you doing here, Ice Prick?"

"Don't start. Erza's here." And he was gone again.

The class, confused, turned back to face their teacher and the trouble-maker, expecting the argument to resume. Instead, what they saw was a look of horror on Natsu's face. Then he calmly handed his makeshift grenade to Miss Macs outstretched hand. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, unable to understand what development had made Natsu decide to cooperate.

Suddenly, he moaned, burying his face in his hands.

"I am so dead. She's going to have my head." Natsu knew he'd been running amok the past month and a half. Disobeying school rules, skipping class, scaring schoolmates, fighting with Gray. Erza was a stickler for rules and order, and she wasn't afraid to keep order through severe violence.

"You and me, both. I was supposed to keep you lot under control." Lucy looked nearly as scared, slumping into her seat, but she quickly gathered herself and stood up. "Come on, we'd better greet her. She'll be sad if we don't."

Natsu merely grunted as he rose, stuffed his hands deep into his pockets, and followed her out of the classroom, both now ignoring the calls of their teacher.

It's not that he hadn't missed Erza; he had, but he'd known that if anyone was okay after their ordeal, it was her. Plus, he'd sort of been enjoying the lack of control her absence provided. Still, his mood changed to excitement and he picked up his pace as he followed Lucy outside to greet the redhead.

As they burst through the front doors, they spotted her at the bottom of the stairs, already joined by Gray, Juvia and Gajeel.

"Erza!"

"Lucy! Natsu! It is good to see you both well!"

"Yo, Erza!"

Erza decided that they both required a hug in greeting. Unfortunately, Erza's hugs were normally having your head slammed against her chest. On the plus side, she wasn't wearing her kevlar and steel body armour to school.

"I hope you and Gray have been getting along, Natsu?"

Said boys glanced at each other and replied in tandem with "Aye, ma'am!" Even if they fought over nearly any other topic, they were unified in avoiding Erza's wrath. She was insistent that 'family' must get along.

Erza nodded sagely, believing their answer. "That is good to hear."

"Lucy! Natsu!"

Another voice. Miss Macs had appeared at the school building entrance and was making her way down to them.

"You are not allowed to just walk out of class without permission! Lucy, you especially should know better! And Natsu, do not think you will be let off the hook for your dangerous actions." She paused to take a breath and noticed Erza. "Who are you?"

"I am Erza Scarlet. I am a new student at this school starting today."

 _Oh no, another one_. The teacher thought, but was then surprised when Erza bowed slightly in a Japanese fashion. "I apologise for the behaviour of my friends. I was so excited to see them, I forgot that they are supposed to be in class. They will be returning now. Additionally, I'd like to hear about these 'dangerous actions' of Natsu's." She glared as the accused, making him gulp in fear. "Now that I am here, there should be a significant decrease in their trouble making."

Erza spun on the small group. "All of you; back to your _correct_ classes" She shot a look at Juvia, knowing full well that she would follow Gray if given the chance. "I will see you all at lunch."

"Wait, Erza!" Natsu jumped forward. "Do you know anything?"

She knew what he was talking about, and grinned. "Master will be moving to the city very shortly. I believe he was bought a hall or building that he will turn into a pub and gathering place. I'll tell you more later."

The friends cheered, Natsu high-fiving Gray and hugging Lucy before they split and moved past the stunned teacher back to where they were supposed to be. Apparently there was actually someone who could control this lot.

"Are you sure this is it?" Natsu was asking Lucy as he looked up at the big building. It looked like an old abandoned warehouse on the edge of the downtown nightlife district.

It had been another 3 weeks since Erza had arrived and even more people had arrived. Gajeel had quickly made it known to the other students that Levy was his, much to her amusement. Jet and Droy showed up just after, joining Erza in the year above, as did Elfman, meaning that Mirajane was now in town. 3 days ago, Wendy had also started at Magnolia High. Although she was a few years below them, the whole group had made it clear that she was under their protection and bullies would not be tolerated. Natsu was hoping Macao would show up soon so Romeo would be in Wendy's classes.

That didn't leave a lot of them left to go. Everyone who was school-age (other than Romeo) was now there, which just left a few of the adults. Wakaba, Reedus, Max and Warren had all made contact. Alzack and Bisca were known to be safe, but they had to watch out for their young daughter. There was also sad news that Laki, Nab and Vijeetor wouldn't be coming back. The last lot were Laxus and his team, but since he was Makarov's grandson, and they were some of the best fighters, chances were they were safe just still underground.

"This is the correct address. I guess we'll find out when we go inside."

"If you say so… I miss the old clubhouse."

"Stop whining; it'll be fine. At least nearly everyone is together again."

"But it's _different_!"

Lucy just rolled her eyes at him and went to open the door. A comforting sight greeted them. People from their previous life were gathered around tables, chatting happily. Mira and Kinana were serving drinks like they'd always done. And there was Master Makarov, sitting on the bar, talking with Erza. It was rowdy and loud. And it felt like home.

"Gramps!" "Master!" Natsu and Lucy called out together, running up to the man who had protected them for so many years.

"Ah. Welcome, you two! Welcome, to Fairy Tail!"

They stopped in front of him, smiling and curious.

"Fairy… Tail?" Natsu tried out the words.

"Tail as in the appendage, 'a' 'i'. It's the name of this bar. Which will also be homebase and training grounds."

Lucy giggled. "Master, I don't think fairies even have tails."

The old man's grin grew wider. "That's part of the mystery! It's a mysterious name for a mysterious pub. Don't like it? Too bad."

The two high school students easily returned his grin.

"Nah, it's cool, Gramps. I like it!"

Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Alright!" Makarov continued. "Now that basically everyone is here; gather around, brats! Let's talk about what we're doing with the club."

Everyone present quickly scrambled to surround him and get within earshot, eager to get their old lives back as much as possible.

"First things first; most of you are now living on your own and attending school, so that part is out of my hands now. For those with nowhere to stay, we'll organise group houses close by. In terms of school, the other teachers and I managed to keep you in class through various tactics, but none of us around in your new school. This does not mean you can slack off. If any of you get expelled or your grades get too low, you will answer to me, or Gildarts, or even Erza if I'm feeling mean. Clear?"

There was a vigorous nodding of heads from everyone still in school.

"Good. Second; many of you will be looking for work, but may have trouble finding it. Either you're too young or have background issues or whatever. The reasons don't matter. We've come up with a solution. It'll take a while to get off the ground, but basically we will open up for you to do odd jobs. Basically, people will come to us and post requests for jobs or tasks that they want you to do in exchange for payment. This payment may not necessarily be money, but it's probably the most likely. It's sort of like a recruitment agency or a job guild. You a free to accept or decline any of these jobs. Any questions so far?"

There were general murmurs as people let him know of their understanding.

"Gramps!" Natsu was looking impatient. "What about the fights? What about our club?"

"Yes, yes, Natsu. That was my final topic. Learn some patience, already." Makarov cleared his throat. "Alright. Here's the deal. As I was just saying, this bar will act as our headquarters. In the basement and out the back there are basic training facilities that will be expanded upon once we have funds. It goes without saying that we will continue, not just training, but with competing. Unfortunately, we still don't know anything about the situation in this area. Laxus and his tribe have been scoping and will be returning in a few days time. Chances are we will have to rattle a few other clubs and start on lower rungs before they realise how good we are."

The former Headmaster paused as he looked at each one of his 'brats'.

"I know what you kids want to be doing. The government has tried to split us up and stop us doing what we love but we live by our own rules. Don't let them get to you. Continue to believe in and support one another, no matter what. You all came from difficult circumstances, but I know you see this group as your family. Protect them and they'll protect you. We will make a comeback. We've always been stubborn. Fairy Tail doesn't know the meaning of giving up!"

The gathered group cheered. This was their home. They wouldn't give it up for the world, and now, they were back in the game.

* * *

 **Woo! Everyone's here! Basically. Which means we're finally getting past the intros and into the actual swing of things!**

 **So, there'll be a bit of NaLu fluff next chapter, which I know a few people have been begging for. However, in terms of 'lemon' or 'smut' (whatever you want to call it), there probably won't be much. Partially because I'm bad at writing it, partially because they're still under 18... I mean, later on it'll probably get heavy and there's be serious implication, but it won't be overly detailed for the actual act.**

 **I may do another psych notes chapter at some point, but they're hard, so I dunno. There're sort of like, if I'm busy or am trying to figure out where to go.**

 **Thank you everyone for the reviews! Truly! They're my entire motivation to keep going! I also have a tumblr which is in my profile info.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM SUPER SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! New ideas and uni and other distractions got in the way of me actually writing anything .**

 **But I'm back! With more formed ideas, also! It should be fun from here!**

Btw, in case you haven't realised, I've fiddled with the ages of the characters. Some of the events of FT have happened in one way or another before the starting of this story, but everyone was a lot younger. Which means, in this setting, Natsu and Lucy are both 17 yrs old.

And in response to a question from a reviewer; Yes, Lisanna actually died in this and isn't coming back. Sorry!

Thank you all so much for reviewing! Don't forget, you can follow me on Tumblr to see my ramblings and progress updates!

Here we goooooooo!

* * *

 **The Guild: Chapter 8**

Natsu sat on the sill of the open window in Lucy's bedroom, a cigarette dangling from his lips as he flicked his zippo lighter on and off, watching the flame dance. Lucy had jokingly warned him a few times that one day he would fall out of her second story window, once even hinting that she'd push him out of it. He'd never had any real fear of heights, though, and this view, combined with the cool night air, was even calming. She also didn't complain so much about his smoking if he kept the smoke directed outside. He glanced at the radio clock, which told him it was 1:00am, before letting his gaze settle on his sleeping girlfriend. She was fast asleep, tangled in her bedsheets, wearing only her underwear and an old t-shirt of his. It was probably his favourite outfit of hers. He leant back against the window frame, taking a long drag of his cigarette and letting the smoke out slowly as he thought back on this evening.

It had been a fantastic afternoon. After Gramp's explanation on what the guild was doing (apparently they were a guild rather than a club now, he didn't get the difference, but it didn't matter), Lucy had gone off to chat to Levy while he'd wandered over to the boys. They'd run around and explored the entire building, including out back, deciding what training equipment was high priority and where it would go. After that, them and the girls had gotten into the alcohol. They'd been cut off before too long because apparently 'having drunk minors walk out of my bar is not going to look good for business'. It didn't matter though because they were drunk on the company and the relief of familiarity. Him and Gray had gotten into a fight, as usual, and not even Erza had felt like stopping them. Eventually a few others joined in and they'd had a good brawl. He'd missed trading punches with his friends and it made everything feel even more normal. Then Lucy had decided she wanted to go to bed and he had been expected to walk her home. He hadn't objected at all, so they'd stumbled back to her place, giggling and bantering, throwing insults, jokes, and gossip at each other. If anyone from school had seen him then, his reputation would probably have been ruined. At that point his usual guarded, threatening, violent personality was buried by sheer happiness that all the good things in his life were returning. He was a pretty different person when he was around people he trusted.

Once they'd gotten to Lucy's place, brains still buzzing, desire had gotten the best of both of them. With all the stress and additional chaos (like they really needed more) from the moving around, it had been a while for both of them. It had been passionate and desperate, needy and fast. And he'd thoroughly enjoyed it. A small smirk appeared on his face at the recent memory.

"Mm… Natsu?"

He quickly extinguished his cigarette and dropped the butt out the window before turning and dropping back down to the bed. He really liked the fact that she tended to place her bed directly underneath an accessible window.

"Still here. Go back to sleep."

"Come hug me. It's cold."

He closed the window and did as requested, slipping back under the blanket and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her back into his chest.

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Mm?"

"I'm glad everyone's back together. I'm glad we get to train and fight again."

"I'm beyond glad. I'm ecstatic."

"Where'd you learn a word like ecstatic?"

"Shut up."

Lucy giggled at his grumbling.

"We're gonna have to look at jobs soon."

"Yeah. Otherwise I'll be really bored."

"You have school."

"School is boring."

He buried his face in her hair, just breathing in her scent and her presence.

"Hey, Lucy. Can I move in with you?"

She twisted in his arms, turning to face him with a questioning expression.

"Why?"

"Why not? It'd save rent for both of us and I invade your house most of the time anyway. Besides," His voice dropped to a slightly embarrassed mumble. "I want to spend every minute with you I can."

She smiled at him.

"You're being unusually eloquent and sweet today. What have you done with the oblivious idiot that is my boyfriend?"

"Lucy!" He dragged out her name in a whine. "Why are you being so mean?"

She ignored him in favour of considering his idea.

"Okay, fine. You can live here with me. But I expect a certain level of tidiness and quiet. Deal?"

"You're the best, Lucy! I'll make pancakes in the morning as a thank you!"

"Don't you dare touch my stove. You'll get distracted by the fire and will burn my flat down. You can help me when I wake up."

"Deal. Now, go back to sleep, weirdo. It's late."

"I'm not weird. Goodnight, Natsu."

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Lucy. I love you."

The air was heavy with sweat and smoke in the packed, underground arena. It was not the largest arena Natsu had ever seen, but it was pumping, fit to burst with spectators, fighters, managers, punters; all the usual people you'd expect from events like this. He grinned, fidgeting excitedly, as he breathed in the atmosphere. Laxus had sent information to Makarov about the scene in this area, including details of this competition. He had apparently claimed that he wasn't able to go himself, but most of them suspected that he just didn't want to. It didn't matter, Gramps had just decided to send Team Natsu instead. Okay, they weren't actually called that, but Natsu liked to believe they were. Erza, Gray, Lucy, and him. Erza was mostly there to ensure the boys didn't destroy the building. Lucy was there, well, firstly because she was his first teammate and they did everything together, but also because she was an exceptional mediator and tactician. Gray and Natsu were there because nothing could keep them away from the action.

The group weaved and pushed their way through the crowd. In the middle of the hall, a barrier help the mass of people back, creating a cleared space surrounding a huge, metal cage on a raised platform. Within the cage, two men were engaged in combat.

Natsu excitedly leant over the barrier, staring in glee at the huge structure in from of them. Gray came up beside him and he yelled to be heard over the cheering crowd.

"They have a fucking cage!"

"I can see that, moron!" Gray yelled back.

Natsu didn't respond. He'd turned his attention back to the contestants and was analysing them with an experienced eye. The information they'd received was that there were amateurs and new kids competing tonight. None of the big names of the area. It had been one of the reasons they had picked tonight to come. It wasn't like they were scared to test themselves against the top contenders, but it was apparently good strategy to start at the bottom. Natsu didn't understand, but he didn't really need to; if all went well, he'd get to fight someone before they went home.

The fight ended with the smaller of the two tapping out.

A loud whistle pierced the noise of bets being paid, bringing silence to the room as people turned in the direction of the sound. Gray had been the one to let it loose and is was the signal to put their plan into action.

With a quick glance at the others, Natsu jumped the barrier, and set himself just behind Lucy's left shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gray mirror his placement on the right. Erza hung back, but still walked with them.

"You can really tell it's Amateur Night, eh, Lucy?" He chuckled, loud enough to carry across the room. A mischievous grin split across his face.

Gray snorted, looking bored. "I wouldn't even call them amateurs. Looks more like they got idiots off the street and threw them in a ring." He added.

Their baiting got the response they were aiming for. The winner of the previous match scowled at them and the apparent managers looked their way with a mixture of annoyance and curiousity.

"Who the fuck are these kids?" The fighter spat.

Natsu's grin widened, and even Gray broke out in a small smirk. But neither of them answered. Instead, the boys helped Lucy gracefully pull herself up onto the lip surrounding the cage, raising her above everyone in the room. They had gotten the attention, now it was her turn. She smiled sweetly at the crowd.

"We are representatives from the newest fighting guild in town, and frankly" She paused for effect, "we are not impressed."

Another fighter stepped out of the group of participants and took a step towards them, looking annoyed.

"Look here, little girl-" Another step forward and he was cut off as Natsu and Gray both tensed and growled.

"Jesus, they're like fucking trained dogs or something." Someone muttered. This wasn't the first time Natsu had heard this statement about them. He wasn't really one to deny it; in fact, he wasn't ashamed to say that the last time Erza had told him to 'sit' he'd done so, instantly dropping to the ground where he was. But Lucy, they were both just highly protective of.

Knob B had stopped moving forward and had started speaking instead. Natsu snickered internally at his naming system. Deciding that the major players needed identifying, he'd made up names in his head. The first fighter was Knob A, the second Knob B, the important looking guy behind them was Beardy, and so on.

Natsu realised he had missed what was being said and now Lucy was replying.

"Well, how about you put one of my boys in with one of yours, and we'll find out. You can even pick which one."

Natsu fidgeted. Gray was good, but the plan worked better if they picked him instead. So they followed the advice Lucy had given them before they'd arrived. Gray cracked his knuckles and squared his shoulders, while Natsu took a small step back and tried to keep attention off himself. He kept his head up though; they couldn't overplay it otherwise it would look suspicious.

"If we win" Lucy continued speaking "then you will acknowledge us as a worthy competitive guild. You will trust us to judge the level of our fighters against yours, especially in terms of who is amateau or not. If we lose, however, we will concede to restart from the bottom ranks."

The managers and organisers seemed to confer with one another before Natsu saw Beardy step forward. He'd known Beardy was important the second he saw him, so was pleased that he'd named him.

"Fine, girl, we accept your challenge. We will choose both fighters. But I warn you, we don't intend to lose."

Lucy turned a sickly sweet smile on the manager causing him to shiver involuntarily.

"Neither do we. Who would you like?"

"Our fighter is Marco here."

 _Oh great, Knob B_. This was slightly annoying. He hadn't fought before so they hadn't seen his skills, and looking at him, Natsu wasn't convinced he was an amateur. He felt eyes scanning him and Gray, trying to assess their skill level.

"How about your unique, pink-haired friend there tries his luck?"

"Sure. Natsu, you're up."

He nearly cheered. Instead he high-fived Gray as he walked past, aiming for the entrance to the fight cage. Lucy hopped down from her platform and followed him, Gray behind her as before, and Erza falling into place to fill the spot Natsu had left vacant.

There were doors on opposing sides of the cage, allowing fighters to enter at the same time without having to cross paths with one another. Once Natsu was inside, and the door closed, he spun around for a last minute consultation with the rest of his team.

Erza spoke first. "Natsu. We've discussed your boundaries for this. Remember them."

He nodded at her.

"Don't lose, Flame-Brain, you'll never live it down." Natsu stuck his tongue out at Gray.

"Natsu." Lucy was last and he turned his attention to her. "You know the strategy. Wait for the signal. And have fun!"

She grinned at him, excitement shining in her eyes. He couldn't help but grin back. His hand shot out through the bars, grabbing her shirt and pulling her in for a kiss. She giggled as he released her.

Finally, he spun to face the other fighter who had just entered the ring. He vaguely remember that the guys name was Marco.

A grin flashed across Natsu's face. It was a grin that hinted at a dangerous insanity that was excited for the brutality he was about to take part in. He watched apprehension flicker in Marco's eyes as he got a hint of what he had just agreed to, but it disappeared as Natsu's face settled back into impassiveness. He probably thought he was imagining things.

The referee quickly went over the rules as the commentator started up; no weapons, let off if the other taps out, lose by KO or tapping out, try not to kill each other. Natsu rolled his shoulder. They were standard rules. The referee stepped back and the bell to start rang. The fight had begun.


End file.
